


Night Moves

by creeper425



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I just stole a few names from other shows, Multi, i have an OC problem, one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeper425/pseuds/creeper425
Summary: The Party returns to the Hawkins Lab after an old enemy returns.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on fanfiction.net and fell in love with this site. I got the title while listening to Bob Segar. i hope ya'll enjoy

Night Moves

Disclaimer- If I owned Stranger Things, I obviously wouldn’t need a day job. This song is not a song fic based on a Bob Seger song, I just liked the title. It’s set in one night of February 13th 1985. The Party goes to the lab to rescue one of their own as an old enemy has returned to reclaim his weapon. I do apologize for spelling. I’ll work on it. 

The country road was surprisingly dark in the early evening as the two girls walked along it. The sun would not go down for another hour but the trees lining the road made it darker than normal. Jane Hopper usually hated the dark, a punishment in her previous life. Many nights she still would dream of the lab, the experiments, and worse of all, her Papa. But in her mind, it was over  
Her friend Max walked beside her, wearing a blue flannel shirt and blue jeans. Her fiery red hair hanging down and swaying in the wind. Jane herself wore a blue sweater she “borrowed” from her boyfriend Mike, while also wearing jeans and a t-shirt. The two were laughing and giggling about the antics of the day. It was the day before Valentines Day and it had been a wild Friday. Small class parties and Valentine exchanges happened through the day. Jane had so much candy, she thought she might have it till Halloween!  
“I think my dentist is going to kill me” Max said looking at her bag of candy.  
“Well, at least your brother probably won’t steal yours, I know Dad will take half of mine when he gets back Sunday” Jane said laughing  
It was a surprise to Jane that she made good friends with Max so quickly after her rather cool meeting back in November, but with the fact Max began dating Lucas mid December, they decided to try being civil and found themselves enjoying each others company. Which was why Max was staying with her tonight. Her adopted father was out of town for the weekend and Jane did not like staying alone. Max jumped at the idea since her homelife could be slightly hostile with her step dad and step brother.  
“So, what are you and Mike doing tomorrow?” Max asked adjusting her backpack. “I dunno, it’s kind of a first for both of us.” Jane shrugged. Max understood, as this would be a first for her as well.  
“Yea, I think it would be best if we all hung out tomorrow. Try not to leave out Will and Dustin and also to keep things fun. I mean, I would love to spend some time with Lucas, but I get how awkward as hell this is going to be.” Max said. Jane agreed. “When we get to the cabin, lets call the guys and tell them the plan.” Jane said.  
Jane felt relief that Max wanted to make things less awkward for their group. It was one way they kept peace was doing things together. Now that didn’t mean her and Mike didn’t go off to the bowling alley or various restraunts for dates, but she needed to socialize with others. Mike understood as well. He wanted to take things slowly, never forcing things on her. Lucas was also similarly patient with Max.  
Another good thing about spending Valentine’s Day in a group was it would keep them in better check with most of the responsible adults out of town. Mike’s parents were spending the weekend rediscovering their marriage while taking Mike’s younger sister to see her grandparents. Jane’s dad was off with Will’s mom to reconnect as well. Mike’s older sister was using this distraction to go with Will’s brother to go out of town as well. Will was staying at Dustin’s so he won’t be alone. They tended to look after Will a lot since his recent episode being possessed by an otherworldly god from another dimension. They tried not to treat Will like he was made of glass, but Jane sometimes hears his nightmares when they stay at the Byers house.  
Suddenly, a white van speeds up and blocks the road. Jane and Max are caught off guard by the sudden arrival. Jane looks in shock as the van has HAWKINS POWER on the side of the van. She prepares to toss the van when another van comes behind them. Four men in black exit the vans and pull out pistols. Jane uses her powers and throws two of the men in front of them back. She tries to turn and attack the others when one surprises her and injects her in the neck.  
“None of that bitch” He says as Jane loses conciseness. Another black clad man kicks Max into a ditch with tall grass and fires his pistol at her. Max screams in pain and doesn’t move.  
“Let’s get out of here” they say putting a black bag on Jane’s head and zip tying her wrists. The two Jane threw got up and entered the van’s and sped off.  
Max begins getting up, seeing the vans drive off. She looks at her arm and sees she was grazed and had blood coming out of her arm. It surprised her but was glad the grass concealed her. Fear came over her for a moment. She needed to get out of there. Max got on her bike and speeded off to Maple Street.  
Mike Wheeler was busy finishing his biology homework when he heard a frantic knock at the door. He got up from the kitchen table and moved to the door. As he opened it, his redheaded friend Max shoved her way in and pulled Mike into a hug, crying somewhat hysterically.  
“Max, hey whats wrong?” Mike asked worryingly.  
“They took her! They took her!” She half screamed  
“Who took who?” Mike demanded, having a horrible feeling who she was talking about, seeing a bleeding wound on Max’s arm. He brought her into the kitchen and put a wash cloth on her arm.  
“Jane, we were ambushed and these guys in black knocked her out and tried to kill me” Max said sobbing. Mike patted her on the shoulder, trying to console her while trying to keep his own rage in check. Someone took Jane, and he had a horrible feeling he knew who did. “it’s ok Max, let me fix your arm real quick” He said getting the first aid kit from under the sink.  
Max carefully removed her flannel shirt and Mike began wrapping a bandage around her arm. “Thanks” she said.  
“The van’s said Hawkins Power and Electric, I thought I saw those vans at that lab Nancy shut down” Max said. “Guess they came back” Mike said bitterly.  
Mike grabbed his Supercomm and put turned the dial for the group. “Guys, I need you all to come to my house, we have a code red, over” he said into the receiver

 

Jane stirred as she woke up, he mind fuzzy from the injection that suddenly surprised her. She opened her eyes and saw darkness around her and she began slightly panicking. Suddenly the bag on her head was removed and the light temporarily blinded her. She looked around and saw she was sitting in a chair with her wrists tied behind her and her legs tied to the chair she sat in. She tried to use her powers to free herself but a blinding headache overtook her.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” A voice said  
Jane looked up in shock. Despite the pain she was feeling, she knew that voice. She swore it was a ghost. The man in Chicago was lying to save his skin. But sitting at a desk, with a warm fatherly smile, pressed suit, and wicked scars on his face from his encounter with the Demogorgon, was a face she dreaded seeing again  
“Papa?” Jane asked  
“Yes Eleven, I found you. And we have so much to do.” Dr. Brenner said.  
“Why can’t you leave me alone?” Jane said, tears welling in her eyes  
“Because Eleven, you are mine” He said with his fatherly voice, but clear menace behind it.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the first 4 chapters written. I will post them irregularly. I tend to sleep all day and work all night. I am off on weekends and am using that time to try and finish this story.

AN: I don’t own Stranger Things. Ok, so the format of this is set in one night. I will add a bit more science fiction to the story as the night goes on. Now, the Party assembles

Chapter 2

Quickly, The Party assembled at Mike’s house. Lucas arrived first and when he saw Max was injured and still upset, he went to her and comforted her. Will, Dustin and Steve Harrington arrived a few minutes later. Steve came through the door wielding his famous nail bat, ready for a fight.  
“Ok, how the hell do we have more shit from that place?” He growled looking around the room.  
“It’s not the Upside Down.” Mike said leading everyone to the basement.  
The group gathered on the couch and floor as Max told everyone what happened an hour before. Lucas fists were clenched tight in rage, Will had a worried look on his face, Dustin had his hands in his face and Steve looked like a migraine was coming on.  
“I thought they shut that place down” Steve said. “I guess they are using it as a staging area. It makes sense, it’s practically the only place they can work in secret that has equipment they need” Dustin said.  
Equipment The word made Mike nearly nauseous. Jane told him sometimes about the experiments they did to her. They needed to get her back.  
“Going there is a guaranteed suicide mission” Mike said simply. “But she is a Party member, and we help out a member in need” He continued  
“Ok, I know you dorks keep the whole Dungeons and Dragons rules in real life, but I thought helping a party member meant moving a couch, not assaulting precinct 13” Steve said.  
“It would be more like attacking Castle Ravenloft” Dustin said, earning a glare of not now from Lucas and Steve.  
“It doesn’t matter what this is like, we need to go get Jane back,” Max half shouted. She was still feeling the adrenaline from the attack but was trying to be level headed.  
“Yea, and it has to be just us.” Mike said. They all knew it was true, any adult who could help left for the weekend. The only reason Steve was there was because he had no plans and figured he would make sure none of the little shits got in trouble this weekend. He did that a lot.  
“All right, not that I am saying this is at all a good idea, but how the hell are we going to do this?” Lucas said. Even Mike agreed this was not a good idea. He didn’t even really have a plan. He would need time, and by the time he had a plan, they could be long gone.   
“Ok, how about we head over and scope the place out. I have a few guns at my house we can use.” Steve said. The room went silent. They needed to rescue Jane and they knew the men they were facing would kill them without a second thought, but it was uncomfortable the thought of taking lives.  
“I hate the idea of killing someone, but we need to defend ourselves” Lucas said. Mike nodded in agreement. “Ok, let’s regroup at Steve’s house.” Mike said grabbing his jacket.  
The Party took different means to get to Steve’s house. Mike, Lucas and Dustin rode their bikes while Max and Will rode with Steve. Max still was shaken up and didn’t trust herself on the bike. Steve wondered if hey should leave her behind.  
“I’m fine, its just, I never have been shot before and here I am going to a place where I might get shot again” Max reassured herself more than anyone else.  
“I just wish we had more, ya know, adults doing this” Steve said.  
“Unless you wanna ask Max’s brother for help, we are on our own.” Will said. Steve had unfinished business with Billy, and was not that hard up for reinforcements. Besides, who would really believe them?  
They arrived at Steve’s house and headed for his father’s gun cabinet. “ Now, remember: you don't aim a gun at a man unless you intend to shoot him. And, you don't shoot a man unless you intend to kill him. No warning shots. Hey, you listening to me? No warning shots. Warning shots are bullshit. You shoot to kill, or you don't shoot at all.” Steve said helping fit the holsters on them.   
Steve then loaded them into the family van and they drove a few miles away from the lab. They parked and headed to a place overlooking the lab. Dustin and Will began scoping out the perimeter and saw a few guards out at the fence, and one on the roof with a sniper rifle.  
“I dunno how we are going to get through that.” Lucas said, handing the binoculars to Mike. As if they were being listened to, a massive thunder storm began forming. The rain forced the outside guards into guard shacks, and had the sniper going inside. The party ran down and hid in a ditch, watching one of the gate guards. “I have an idea” Dustin said.  
After telling the group his plan, he walked up, and tapped on the window. The guard got up in frustration and left the guard shack. “The hell do you want boy?!” he demanded.  
“Please, I need help, my parent’s car crashed and I don’t know what to do!” Dustin began fake crying, which the rain helped. “You are really going to need help if you don’t fuck off out of here boy.” He said, going for his weapon.  
“Hey, don’t talk that way to my son” Steve said, surprising the guard and hitting him in the head a few times with the bat. Steve and Dustin moved him into a ditch and opened the gate.  
“Ok, be prepared, we don’t know what’s in there.” Mike said. They quietly, yet quickly ran into lobby and found a gruesome sight. Multiple soldiers were dead around them. It appeared they were ambushed.   
“What the hell is going on here?” Max said as they stepped around the bodies. Many appeared to also be dead trying to cover dead scientists. Their weapons were also missing.   
They made their way to a security room and found it empty. Looking over the cameras, they began a plan.  
“We split up, and I don’t fucking care about splitting up the party” Steve said anticipating Dustin. “We do some intel gathering and meet back here. Keep low and out of sight.” He said. They quickly left in separate directions, agreeing to meet back once they searched the first floor.   
The sudden rain did more than just provide the group a sudden entrance to the lab, it also ruined Nancy and Johnathan’s plans. They were out camping without a tent when it suddenly began downpouring. Nancy remembered checking the weather and it was supposed to be clear all weekend. Deciding to regroup at the Wheeler house, the pair made their way back to town.  
“Mike, are you home?” Nancy called as she entered the house. It was still early and he could not have gone to sleep. Nobody answered her though.  
Johnathan was grabbing a couple of towels from the bathroom when he noticed Mike wasn’t in his room.  
“You think he went to Dustin’s?” He asked as he helped Nancy dry her hair. “Heaven help him if he is alone with Jane if Hopper comes back” She said with a half grin. “But I dunno where he went off to, he even left his homework on the table” She said looking in the kitchen.  
Looking at the table she also found the first aid kit out and also a bloody wash cloth. Major warnings came to her. “What the hell happened here?” She said picking up the bloody wash cloth.  
“Hang on, let me call the Henderson’s. Will was staying there.” Johnathan said picking up the phone.  
The phone rang twice before he got an answer. “Mrs. Henderson, hey its’s Johnathan Byers, is Will there? I’m just checking on him.” He said to the receiver. “Yea, ok thank you Mrs. Henderson” He said hanging up. Nancy looked at him for an explanation.  
“Will and Dustin left with Steve, they said it was a code red” He said gravely. “Ok, that usually means a few things for them” She said.   
“Yea, but she said they left in a hurry. Add to the blood, we might need to check the hospital.” Johnathan said grabbing his keys from his pocket.  
“Wait, code red usually means something from that lab. What if they went there?” She said with sudden realization. “Ok, we can check there first.” He said heading to the door. “Just once, I would like to not have to deal with some monster from another dimension” She said as Johnathan started the car.  
Dr. Brenner was sitting across from Jane, knowing he held all the cards. Nobody knew she was there and knew nobody would come looking for her. Children had fleeting feelings.   
“The drug that we injected with you, not only could it be a good sedative also inflames a part of your brain that causes migraines. Your powers work, it just will hurt for several hours” he said pulling a vial out. “We will inject you again before we leave.” He said placing the vial on a table.   
Jane kept struggling while glaring at Brenner. “You think this will end well for you?” She spat at him.  
“Once we get you to your new home, you will understand our work.” He said simply. He looked to one of his men for a report. “Sir, a storm is keeping the helicopter at bay.” He reported. Brenner turned away from Jane and was concerned, the skies were supposed to be clear. No clouds in sight.   
“Sweep the building, we might have a few stragglers.” He ordered. The soldier nodded and began barking orders into his radio.  
Brenner walked out of the office to the hall and looked outside. The people he took this lab from for his staging area shouldn’t have known he betrayed them so soon. He needed to prepare to get Eleven out before their retaliation force came.  
While he was recovering from the attack by that creature, he was approached by a government research group. He agreed to join them in their research and defense projects. He told them this lab would be a great place for anonymous research. It was supposed to be shut down so nobody would expect it when the group moved in.   
But it was a trap he laid to claim their tech and also regain one of his subjects back. His favorite, the one he anonymously began searching for. Then in December, he heard she was still in Hawkins, living with that drunken fool Jim Hopper. After getting the information from Dr. Owens and disposing of him, he began his plan.  
It seemed to have worked but a few patrols hadn’t reported in and this freak storm came out of nowhere. He needed to get Eleven out soon.   
Jane saw Brenner was somehow starting to panic. He hoped the intruder was Mike coming to get her. On one hand it was very implausible that he was the one causing trouble, but she hoped he was there on a rescue mission. Somehow, she seemed to know he was there. Like a strange feeling she had that maybe her former Papa was about to have a bad night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how short this was.

Chapter 3  
AN/ I do not own Stranger Things. Ok, so I have a few things to say. I am utterly terrible at writing romance in any way shape or form. I will work on it but if you read a scene and go “well gosh that sucks” I did warn you ahead of time.

The party left the security room and began making their way around the first floor. It was a fairly large building and they began covering ground. Mike discovered the first floor was reserved for reception and a cafeteria that was stocked with fresh food. “Where they coming back?” Mike wondered as he entered the kitchen.   
He heard voices and hid himself to the side of a counter. Two armed men entered from another door. “Why are we still sweeping for intruders? Their isn’t anyone here.” One said while grabbing a beer out of one of the fridges. “Hey, we are still on the clock.” The other one said shoving the beer back in the fridge. “Not like we have to worry about anyone, did you see how fast we took those pansies down?” The first one said laughing.   
“Orders from the top, a few squads haven’t reported in.” The other one said looking around.  
“There is another person here?” Mike thought as he began moving around. He began reaching for the pistol and as he tried to pull it from his holster when he accidentally bumped into the rack that held cook wear. A few fell over, alerting the two guards.  
“Who’s there?” The first one shouted, pointing his machine gun up.  
“Step out with your hands up” The second one said moving to Mike’s location. He began struggling to pull the pistol out and trying to get away when the second guard fell. A knife clear into his forehead. The first guard looked over and saw a man in all black, dressed like the fallen soldiers in the lobby. He was pointing a silenced pistol at the other guard and shot him in the head before he could react.  
The man walked to the fallen soldier and pulled his knife from his head and looked over, seeing mike still trying to pull his gin out of the holster.  
“Hello” He said, clearly confused at seeing Mike.  
“Um….hi” Mike said, gripping the pistol still stuck in the holster.  
“You know the pistol guard is still up right?” He said pointing at Mike’s belt.  
Mike looked down and noticed that indeed the pistol was stuck because of that. Before he could fix it, the man grabbed Mike by his wrists and slammed him on a counter.  
“This is no place for a kid, what the hell are you doing here?” He demanded.  
Mike was shocked by how fast this happened and was stuttering.  
“I….um…that is……we are…”He was not able to make a coherent response.  
“Ok, calm down, and tell me what you are doing here.” The man said sitting him up.  
“These dickheads kidnapped my girlfriend, My friends and I are here to get her back.” Mike said.  
The man stared at Mike for a moment before pinching the bridge of his nose, a headache forming.  
He was tall, almost as tall as Mike will eventually be. His hair was brown but streaked with slight grey. The black suit was adorned with various tools and weapons. He took a seat on a counter opposite Mike.  
“So, you and your friends decided to come here after you assumed, they kidnapped your girlfriend?” He said, clearly not believing it.  
“My friend saw the van that took her. Hawkins Power and Lighting, that’s this place.” Mike argued.  
“Ok, so you assumed the closed down lab took her instead of a creeper? And somehow stumbled here with a pistol I assume you can’t use and a can-do attitude? Give me a fucking break.” He said still pinching his nose.  
“This lab clearly isn’t shut down, most of that food in there is fresh. And what makes you think I never fired a gun before?” Mike said, glaring.  
“I assume, because you didn’t realize it was still in a pistol guard.” He said standing up.  
“Ok, you and your friends need to leave and call the police. Maybe you can find her before she is used as dog chow or something but this is not the place for a damn kid.” The man said pulling Mike off the counter.  
“Look, I know she is here, I can feel it.” Mike said as he was rushed out the door.  
“Just like I can feel the pain in my toes? Yea kid you probably have athlete’s foot, might wanna get that looked at.” The man countered.  
“I know she is here because this lab used to keep her here. They called her Eleven.” Mike blurted.  
The man stopped shoving Mike. “As in, subject 11?” He said. Mike nodded. “We don’t call her that. Her name is Jane Hopper. I call her El.” Mike said.  
The man studied Mike for a moment. “All right. How do you know her as Subject 11, and what the hell is going on.” The man demanded.  
“A couple of years ago she escaped here. The man who ran this place, Dr. Brenner, had been doing experiments on her when she opened a gate to an alternate dimension.” Mike began and told him a brief history of the past couple of years.  
“We detected that energy from this gate. We were told to stay away. That lying sack of shit.” The man said, clearly angry. “Dr. Brenner told us this place would be a good base of operations. Place was abandoned but he told us it was from an energy leak that was mostly cleaned up.”   
“We knew about Subject 11 from his notes. Told him he was to not bother with that anymore after a senior State Department official said she had amnesty.” He said walking with Mike.  
“Yea, Dr. Owens said he pulled a few strings to get her a normal life after she shut the gate down.” Mike said.  
“Dr. Sam Owens?” He asked. Mike nodded. “He was found dead three weeks ago. Looked like someone wanted information.” He said. Mike was shocked. Hopper never mentioned anything like that.  
“We kept it wrapped up. I guess now we know what was going on. That son of a bitch Brenner lied to us. Oh well, guess I get to kill him. I’ll try not to enjoy it as much as I want to.” He said.  
“How do you know Brenner?” Mike asked.  
“A few years ago, some kid with the power to control electricity was going to wipe out Houston Texas. I tried to talk him down. Brenner shot him while he was distracted, told me it was necessary. He had a tattoo on his wrist. Subject 02.” He said bitterly.   
The two found themselves back at the security room where the others returned.  
“Dude where have you been?” Lucas asked. He then saw Mike wasn’t alone. “Uhhh…..Shit” He said.  
“Nice to meet you to.” He said entering the room. “So this is the rest of the buttercream gang?” he said seeing the others.  
The room was in silence, not understanding why Mike brought this man into the room. Steve made a move for his bat.  
“Go for that and I’ll shove that up your ass, Hairspray.” He said without looking at Steve. The man made his way to the monitors. Guards were starting a new sweep. He knew he couldn’t keep sneaking forever.  
“Ok, this isn’t going right. Brenner must have noticed my handiwork.” He said to himself.  
“Guess I gotta use what I have. All right kids, I asked for a SEAL team and got you guys. My name is Gordon, I work for the government.” He said.  
“I’m Mike, this is Lucas” Pointing to the dark boy with a headband “Dustin” Pointing to the curly haired boy. “Max” The red head. “Will” the one with the bowl cut. “And our babysitter Steve.” Finishing with Steve, who was still annoyed at being called Hairspray.  
“How much did you guys find?” Mike asked his friends. “Not much, elevator is shut down and guards started swarming. We made it back here before we were caught.” Lucas said.  
“Yea, that might be my fault. Ya see, these assholes killed my men and I have been making it my mission to kill them back.” Gordon said. “Ok, you kids be quiet, I need to contact the sub lab.” He said inputting a code on the console.  
The screen switched to an office. A grey haired man in a military uniform appeared on screen. He had a strange grandfatherly vibe to him. His hat had a silver eagle on it and the name on his breast said POTTER.  
“Colonel, good to see your still alive.” Gordon said.  
“Same to you.” He said. He then looked and saw he wasn’t alone. “Why do you have children with you?” He said, slightly amused.  
“Brenner kidnapped a kid. It appears this was a ruse to reacquire Subject 11. How many men do you have down their?” He asked.  
“Just a few doctors and maybe a squad that was helping with moving. But it doesn’t matter with the elevator still out of commission. Good job by the way, keeping those men from getting here.” Potter said.  
“Yea, but they have access to another one, thankfully it doesn’t reach the sub lab.” He said. “Agreed. Also, Dr. Smiley was out with another squad. He said he was checking something.” Potter said.  
“Have you had any communication?” Gordon asked. “Negative, somehow radios only work in the building.” Potter told him.  
“So, we just need to fix a few things then,” Gordon said.   
“Yes, we suspect there is some kind of jammer up on the Third Floor. And the elevator maintenance room should be on your floor.” Potter said.  
“We may have another problem. A car just pulled up to the front gate.” Potter said, showing an image of a Ford Pinto arriving at the gate the part entered through.  
“Johnathan…. What is he doing here?” Will said, recognizing the car.  
“it’s my brother, And Mike’s Sister is with them.” Will said seeing a second person.   
“How many people know about this damn place?” Gordon said clearly annoyed the secret lab wasn’t so secret.  
“They have no idea what’s going on.” Will said with slight panic in his voice.  
“Ok, I’ll go get those two and bring them here. Colonel, keep the kids entertained. Hairspray, with me.” Gordon said walking to the door. Steve rolled his eyes and followed him out.  
Colonel Potter glared as the two left.  
“OK, I guess I better learn a few things about you. Lets start with names. My name is Colonel Sherman Potter, United States Army. I am in command of this organization.” He said.   
“I’m Mike Wheeler, these are my friends” Mike said introducing the Party.  
“So, what kind of organization is this?” Max asked.  
“We are a group that monitors, researches and defends against supernatural, paranormal, and extraterrestrial activities.” He said simply.  
“Wait, you guys deal with aliens?” Dustin said, feeling excited  
“I can neither confirm nor deny their existence.” The Colonel said. He was amused by their youthful excitement.  
“So, what do you call yourselves?” Lucas asked.  
“We like to keep that a secret but seeing as you kids know a bit about our work. We are called Project XCOM.”

Brenner sat across from Jane. Despite the worry he had, he knew he could get out of the situation. As far as he knew, only one man was wandering around. He would be dealt with.  
“Why can’t you just let me go?” Jane said, ears still forming in her eyes.  
“If you could just see the bigger picture. You should know, we are on the cusp of energy for a weapon that could turn the tide in the war.” Brenner said. Jane scoffed. He used the excuse of a war to justify his experiments. But as Jane was learning, she realized he was just wanting to create another weapon of mass destruction for his own ego.  
“I hope you can sleep at night.” Jane growled. Brenner gave her a warm smile. He had no problem with what he has done.  
“I see your vocabulary has been improving. Who should I thank for that?” He asked,  
“My father.” She said simply  
“You have no father, your just property. Let’s take a look and see what you think you are.” Brenner said opening her backpack.  
“Jane Hopper. So, that drunken fool took you in.” Brenner said.  
“He is a better man than you ever will be.” She said.   
“Hm, what is this?” Brenner said pulling out a red envelope. Jane froze. It was a card she got for Mike.  
Brenner opened it and began reading it. “To Mike, you have been the best thing to happen to me. El” He read out loud. A small laugh came to him.  
“Mike wouldn’t happen to be that boy who harbored you would it?” He asked. Jane lowered her head.  
“If he cared, he would have a card in here for you. I guess not.” Brenner said shifting through the backpack.  
“You are not a person Eleven. People have names, you are but a number. And when your purpose has been fulfilled, you will be discarded. To make a better world.” He said  
“Yea, like when Green shot that stupid red head bitch on the road,” One of the guards laughed. Jane softly began crying for Max. That was not a way to die.  
Brenner looked to the guard. “Green was killed in the initial assault. Before I sent you all to retrieve Eleven.” He said.  
“But… he was with us. He shoved her into the tall grass and shot her.” The guard said.  
“I thought you would shoot then throw her into the grass?” Brenner asked. His voice getting angry.  
“Shit” He said as Brenner shot him in the head.  
“We have more than one survivor. Find them and eliminate them.” Brenner said. Two more guards began getting on the radios to update them.  
A small smile came over Jane. Their was a chance that she could escape. She was still trying small bits of her powers. Just enough to test how much she could do without the pain hurting her.  
“I guess your men are not as smart as you think” Jane said. A guard came over and slapped her in the face.   
“No need for that. But keep her silent.” Brenner said. The guard shoved a rag in her mouth and tied it off with tape. 

Mike felt a sting in his face. It felt like someone barely slapped him. He was also feeling like a headache was constantly forming.  
“You ok?” Lucas asked.  
“Yea, just my face stings for some reason.” Mike said.  
“Uh guys, we have a problem.” Dustin said looking at the screens. Colonel Potter saw it as well. Several armed guards were heading to the security room.  
“Ok, we ambush them, get on other sides of the door.” Mike said, pulling his pistol out. Lucas and Dustin did as well but Will was unsure and Max started shaking. She was still shaken from earlier. Lucas noticed and put his hand on hers. “It’s ok Zoomer, I think we can handle it.” Lucas said, trying to sound confident.  
The truth was, they were a bunch of kids in comedically in over their heads. But he needed to be strong. Max was usually very strong herself, but it was rattling to be almost killed.  
He pulled her behind him as he and Dustin went to one side of the door. Mike had Will behind him on the other side.  
Mike looked over and saw they were approaching. At least four of them. He steeled himself. Dustin lost his usual grin and also mentally prepared himself. As the guards approached the door, they heard a commotion. Mike looked and saw two of the guards fall after a light burned a hole strait through them. The other two were also quickly dispatched.   
The door opened and a figure walked in. He was 4’9’’ Grey skin and a large head. Large black eyes scanned the room. He gave a small salute to the Colonel who returned it. He was wearing a form fitting black suit and carrying a large metallic weapon in one hand and a lit cigar in the other.  
“So, I guess we are losing the element of surprise.” He said. His voice sounded like he was from the South.  
The grey man turned around and saw the kids in their ambushed positions, startled.  
“Oh, hi.” He said.  
“AAAHHHHHHHH!” They all screamed at once.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nancy and Jonathan stopped the car at the gate, seeing a guard sitting in a chair. Johnathan walked up to him cautiously, hoping he was asleep. As he checked him, he noticed he had blood pooled around him.

“Looks like Steve was here, I bet anything that bat of his did that.” Johnathan said, pushing the gate control button. Nancy drove in. They parked the car off to the side and walked the rest of the way. The pair reached the parking lot and hid behind a van.

One guard was patrolling. He seemed to be looking around for any type of activity. That made him jumpy.

Nancy threw a rock in a direction but that turned out to be a bad idea. The guard saw where it came from and rushed them.

“HANDS UP NOW!” He shouted. The pair raised their hands. “On your knees now” He ordered.

Both had their hands up and were on their knees. The guard kept his gun trained on them. Before he could reach for his radio both his knees were shot out. As he fell over, Steve rushed over and hit the guard in the head with his bat. He hit him again for good measure.

“Fancy meeting you two here.” Steve said with a slight grin.

“Yea, fancy that. So, world’s greatest babysitter, why the fuck is my little brother here in a building with armed goons? Nancy said slapping him upside the head.

“I like this one” Came a voice coming down the steps. Steve eased them as Johnathan got defensive seeing another man in black.

“Major Gordon Becker, United States Army, Xcom division.” He said introducing himself.

“The hell is that?” Nancy asked, “Officially, we are a joint program with the Department of Education that looks to improve education in soldiers. Unofficially, we monitor Supernatural and Extraterrestrial activity, study it, and in some cases, eliminate it.” He said simply.

“Ok, that doesn’t answer why this lab is backup and running and why my brother is here.” Nancy said getting in Gordon’s face.

“Easy there kid, I’ll answer everything on the way to the security room.” He said. Steve nodded and headed up the stairs.

“Babysitter?” Gordon asked Steve. “Fuck off” He retorted.

“AHHHHHHHH!” The group screamed at seeing the new addition. It was so startling, even the alien was screaming. Colonel Potter moved to mute the microphone on his end.

The group stopped the shouting but Will was now having a slight panic attack. The surprise brought memories of the Mind Flayer. He began hyperventilating and was on the floor struggling to keep himself sane.

Mike checked him. He was not doing very well. “Shit. C’mon man” Mike Said, getting behind Will and trying to correct his breathing. “Just do as I do man. Breath in, Breath out.” Mike said. It was calming for Will. At least one member of the Party had done this a few times. The alien felt bad about the kid’s reaction.

“Hey sorry ya’ll, I didn’t know ya’ll were here. Let me help” He said approaching Will. The boy began slightly seizing up but relaxed as he saw him reach for him slowly. The alien touched Will’s head and the two began sharing minds.

Inside Will saw everything that the alien had been through, from his life on another world, to his life living on Earth as one of its defenders.

The Alien saw Will’s life as well. From the friendships he made, to his asshole dad once “accidentally” breaking his arm in a drunken rage, to the worst thing The Alien had ever seen. A massive shadow, huge tentacles infecting the boy. The group working together to save Will. The Alien was slightly humbled.

When the link ended, Will was much calmer. “Guys, this is Cryon. He is a friend.” Will said.

“What did you do?” Lucas asked. “I shared my mind with him. It helps break the ice with people who have damaged minds.” Cryon said.

Will got up and went to the monitor. “Looks like Steve and Gordon are bringing Nancy and Jonathan here.” He said.

“Good, we need to get moving. My ship can’t keep the storm going much longer. It needs to recharge. Might have an hour of power left.” Cryon said.

“Well, at least we know where that freak rainstorm came from.” Max said.

“Among other things. I have been gathering intel.” Cryon said. He adjusted a knob on his belt and he turned into one of the guards. Max recognized the name plate. Despite how quick it went down, she still saw the name.

“You’re the asshole who shot me!” She growled. “Yea, sorry ‘bout that. It was either that or you come with them. I figured you would bring the cavalry. Even local cops would be a godsend.” He explained

Max understood now. Cryon returned to his normal form and looked at her arm. He nodded that the wound was healing fine.

The door opened and the group got back into a defensive position but relaxed once Steve entered with Gordon, Nancy, and Johnathan.

The newcomers and Steve were briefly shocked by the alien but Gordon showed a familiarity with him.

“Cryon, meet the Breakfast Club, Breakfast Club, this is an intergalactic pain in the ass” He said making slight introductions.

“I was taking El to see that tomorrow.” Mike muttered to himself. Nancy looked over, seeing her brother she launched at him.

“What the hell were you thinking?” She demanded pulling him into a hug. Johnathan was checking over his brother. Making sure he wasn’t injured. Satisfied he turned around and punched Steve in the face.

“What were you god-damned thinking?!” He shouted. Johnathan was usually a quiet and reserved young man, except when it came to his brother’s safety.

“Look, we didn’t have any time. Jane is here. These assholes kidnapped her and Hopper is out of town.” Steve said as Dustin helped him up.

“Well it’s very good they are here. We kind of need them. Only so much we can do.” Cryon said. On the floor he unfurled a map of the building.

“All of the elevators are down. Except for one leading to the top offices. That’s where Dr. Brenner is at. The girl is their as well. The drug they used to knock her out also has a side effect on her powers. Apparently it causes a massive migraine when they are used. Probably why she hasn’t escaped” Cryon began

Mike thought about that “ _I have been having migraines for a few hours”_ He thought.

“Outside comms are out. They seem to be jamming outside radios. Third floor is where the jammer is. It’s one of ours so shutting it down should be easy.” Cryon said circling the room on the map.

“Getting the sub lab elevators back is also a priority. We have a small support squad down here. And we need to secure some tech upstairs.” Colonel Potter said.

“That’s true. And finally. Dr. Smiley went out with a squad to research an old pumpkin patch that had traces of an energy signature. I don’t much need him back as the fact he took the van that had our Surface to Air missile.” Cryon said.

“Why do you have Surface to Air missiles?” Nancy asked. “Why don’t we have them?” Cryon said with a slight laugh.

“Another important thing. Third floor is where they have a jammer keeping us from making outside communications. We can call in a reserve force we have access to. Not as well trained as my own men but gotta work with what you have.” Gordon said.

“Now, the problem with the guards. I’ll provide a distraction. Keep them off till you finish your mission.” Gordon said

“We will split you into teams. Steve and Dustin will head to the third floor and disable the jammer. That will take some time so Nancy and Mike will head out to this point” Gordon said pointing to an area of the map a few miles away from the lab. “They will bring Dr. Smiley back in. Then they can begin plans to shoot that helicopter down. And finally, Max and Lucas will head down and turn the elevators back on.” He finished.

“What do you want me to do?” Will asked. “You will provide overwatch support. Call out troop movements. Hopefully I can have a majority of them on me but we need to make sure they don’t go after the other teams. Your brother will stay and provide protection.” Gordon said handing Johnathan a submachine gun. He then showed him how to use it.

“Ok, you have your assignments. We have maybe an hour and a half of this storm before we need to work on cutting off their escape. My men down here will disable the vans in the motor pool once the elevators come online.” Colonel Potter said.

“All right, lets kick ass.” Lucas said.

“How are you going to get Brenner’s men to come to you?” Nancy asked.

“I got an idea.” Gordon said holding up a radio.

_Mike and Nancy_

The pair left into the rain, Nancy clutching a shotgun that Gordon handed her from an arms locker. Mike had the radio they would need to call the supposed mad doctor as Gordon called him.

“Never thought we would have to do this all again so soon” Nancy said as they got in Jonathan’s car

“At least their isn’t another dimension involved.” Mike said putting his seatbelt on. Nancy gave him a worried look.

“You seem kinda calm about this.” She said. He nodded sadly. “We just walked past a bunch of dead bodies. I watched Steve kill one guy with that bat of his. I shouldn’t be okay with this but in some strange way I am.” He said. They passed the checkpoint and away from the lab.

“I hope you know, I am very glad you didn’t turn into a little shit again when Jane got grabbed.” Nancy said trying to lighten the mood.

“I mean, I did just lead my friends on a suicide mission?” Mike questioned. “You know they would have followed you to hell if this was what you were doing.” She said giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

The rest of the trip was in silence as the clock on the dashboard struck midnight.

_Lucas and Max_

Lucas’s watch beeped slightly. He looked down at it and silenced it before registering the time.

The pair were heading to a maintenance room where they were hoping to get the sub lab elevator working. Gordon told them once he gave the signal, they should head inside and begin resetting the breaker so they wouldn’t be interrupted.

“Happy Valentines Day.” Lucas said, giving Max’s hand a squeeze. She rolled her eyes but had a slight smile on her face.

“You dorks have a weird way of dating. First, it’s junkyards and monster dogs, this time it’s stopping a mad scientist.” She said as they made their way into a break room. Lucas laughed. “You should see what happens if we make it to one year.” He said.

“Think we won’t make it that long?” She asked with an eyebrow raised. “I dunno, might get tired of hanging out with geeks that keep getting caught in world ending threats.” Lucas shrugged.

Max slightly gripped his shoulders and kissed him slightly on his lips. “I think there is no place I would rather be. You guys are the best. Even Wheeler once he came around has been like the brother I always wanted.” She said. “I guess we wait for the signal.” Lucas said with a smirk. “Yea, let’s kill a little time.” She said and leaned closer to him.

_Dustin and Steve_

A stairwell in the northeast side of the building was relatively unguarded. Dustin saw only a few guards on the third flood, guarding the room that held the radio jammer. Steve had an earpiece that Will was relaying the movements for the guards.

“Roger that, I think we can handle these.” Steve said, gripping his bat. Dustin had his pistol but they were not using that yet. They didn’t need Brenner to realize their were more people there. It would ruin Gordon’s distraction.

“Well, looks like it’s four guys. I dunno if I can take any of them unarmed.” Dustin said in the stairwell.

“Don’t worry about that, We just need to divide and conquer.” Steve said handing Dustin a few blue grenades. “These are smoke grenades, it might give us a slight edge.” He explained.

“Hell of a way to spend Valentine’s Day huh Steve?” Dustin said with a grin. “Yea, I mean, I would rather be getting to know that girl at the bowling alley but who else is going to keep you little shits out of trouble?” Steve said, a grin forming on his face.

“Ready when you are.” Dustin said, grabbing a couple of the smoke grenades. “Yea, lets kick some ass.” Steve said as they tossed a few out into the hallway.

_Gordon and Cryon_

“Ok, this should be a good spot.” Gordon said putting some C4 on a rolling cart. He grabbed several guns from the security room, knowing he would need them all. An M16, shotgun, a couple of submachine guns, and his knife He positioned them around the room so he wasn’t carrying them during the fight he had planned. Cryon was also preparing his own weapons for the ambush.

The room was a long hallway that led into a large circular room where several doors were positioned. It would be a perfect place for Brenner’s men to ambush them if they hadn’t prepared it in advance.

“So, what the hell did you see in that kid’s head?” Gordon asked  as he began putting spare rounds and magazines on his belt.

“Some kind of giant shadow creature. I remember we picked up a massive energy reading here back at the beginning of November. Kid was possessed by it for a few days. Got a few side effects.” Cryon said putting a few hubcap looking discs at half pillars around the circular room.

“What kind of side effects?” Gordon asked. “Don’t know, we will need to study him. But it looks like he might have some slight psychic abilities.” The alien said. Gordon laughed slightly. “Yea, I dunno if we can get those kids for study. Not that we would anyway. They seem to know our good friend Martin a little to well.” Gordon said.

“I am not saying we keep them, just medical exams. Might see if we can get rid of them.” Cryon said.

“Well, let’s cross that bridge later. We need to finish this mission first. You done over there?” Gordon asked. Cryon nodded. “Then let’s get this party started.” Gordon said grabbing the radio.

“Paging Dr. Brenner, Oh paging Dr. Brenner.” He said into the receiver.

 

_El_

When the guards weren’t looking, she began testing her bonds. Her wrists were tied with zip cuffs and her legs were zip tied to her chair. The tape around her head kept her from making to many noises. She decided to elect staring at her Papa. Hoping to unnerve him. She could never tell if she succeeded since he seemed to have the unnerving stare down well. A radio on his desk went off

_“Paging Dr. Brenner, oh paging Dr. Brenner”_ A voice came through the radio.

“Who is this?” One of the guards answered.

“ _I am trying to reach a Dr. Brenner, tall, creepy, jackass. Can you inform him his 12’o clock is waiting for him.”_ The voice on the radio said.

Brenner grabbed the radio, an amused smile on his face. “Major Becker, so good to know your still with us.” He said

_“You missed jackass. Takes more than that to take me out.”_ Major Becker said. Brenner laughed more. “Yes, I thought it was you causing trouble. You are a credit to our country, so I will give you this one chance to give up. Just leave. I will not pursue you. Go and retire.” He said.

“ _Funny man you are. I also am giving you one chance. Release your hostage, and meet me in the second floor. You know where it is, big circular room.”_ He said. Brenner knew it. It was a good spot to eliminate him.

“Send as many men as you can spare. Kill him.” Brenner said to one of the guards. He motioned for his men to head out and began radioing for men to meet on the second floor.

“I don’t think so. Besides, aren’t you getting a little to old for this bravado.” Brenner said.

_“I’ll show you I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.”_ He said. The radio switched off on the other end. Brenner had a slight amused look. He walked over to Eleven, and kept his smirk.

“The heroic rescue might be cut short I am afraid.” He said

_Will and Jonathan_

“Ok, their heading down. Jesus that’s a lot of guys.” Jonathan said. Will nodded. At least twenty men were heading for the stairwell. The only ones still in position were guarding the radio jammer. But the ones in the maintenance room left and were heading to group with the other guards.

“You got company coming Gordon.” Will said on the radio.

_“Good. I’ll show him how old I am”_ Gordon said.

Will was slightly confused. “Brenner must have made a quip about his age. Man is a little vain. When he hit forty and started getting grey hairs he became a little insufferable about that.” Colonel Potter explained. Will nodded. He got that feeling from him. He always figured a Major would let other soldiers do the fighting. But he was also the only active soldier in the building.

Will could sense Jonathan was slightly distrustful of Colonel Potter and The XCOM unit. Soldiers and scientists in a hidden lab usually made for bad news. But when Will and Cryon briefly shared minds, he saw the things they did. They reminded him of SHIELD from his comic books. Deep down, he knew they were telling the truth. Almost like he could tell if they were lying to him. Since his possession from the Mind Flayer he could just know the truth being told to him. He never told anyone since he was tired of being studied. But he just felt he could trust these guys.

“Do you think that’s all the guards?” Will asked the Colonel. He shook his head. “Might have left a small force on the top floor. Shouldn’t be much of a problem for Major Becker.” He said. Will nodded. “Yea, ut I don’t think I can really sit here and do nothing.” Will said.

“You are doing plenty, even calling positions on the radio is helpful.” Jonathan said patting his shoulder. Will shook his head. “It’s not the same. El and the others risked their lives. How can I sit here and not do the same?” Will asked.

“You came to this building. You already are risking your life. I understand the frustration son, but once these elevators are online, we will handle things from here.” Colonel Potter said. Will could see at least eight men getting into combat gear. He hoped they would be enough.

Will looked at the monitor, the guards were near Gordon’s position.

“They are closing in on you.” Will said. He could almost feel the smirk Gordon was giving.

“ _Good, let’s have some fun.”_ He said. The battle was about to begin.

AN: Sorry this took so long. Kind of lost what I was doing. Also work is kind of a pain. I work overnight and sleep through the day. Very little time for writing. I hope you guys enjoy

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me forever to post this. I had a busy month. I have barely started on chapter 5. Several hings have happened. 1. work is kind of a pain, I sleep all day and work all night. Plus my boss keeps calling me in. 2. I have a few mental health issues I have been dealing with. 3. Season 3 came out and I am processing it. Most of my other projects are not season 3 compatible and I really don't wanna alter those. I will try to do better about writing. I may just write a few chapters and post them when i am ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it took me forever to write this because of the factors of work, sleep (lack of sleep), season 3 and just my own mental health. I will talk a bit about season 3 at the end of the chapter.

                                Chapter 5

AN: This is probably nothing but action scenes. Well, except for Mike, Nancy, Will and Jonathan. But I hope you guys enjoy.

_Nancy and Mike_

They drove until Mike’s radio started crackling. They were outside the range of the jammer. He nodded to Nancy who then pulled over.

“Homebase, this is Gardening 3, if you can hear this, please respond” A voice came through. That was the callsign for the team outside.

“Gardening 3, this is Paladin. Homebase has fallen, over.” Mike said. He didn’t know if they would trust an unknown callsign but he hoped they would not yell at him.

“Paladin this is Gardening 3, identify yourself.” A gruffer voice came on. Might have been the team leader escorting Dr. Smiley.

“My name is Mike Wheeler, the lab fell, Dr. Brenner staged a coup. Colonel Potter says Spartan 672 return to base.” Mike said, remembering the recall code the Colonel had given him.

“What are you, like 12?” He asked. “No I’m 14, but that is your damn recall code. The lab is taken over and they need you guys back.” Mike said, annoyed. They heard a tired sigh come through the radio.

“Ok, we will make it back.” The voice said.

“10-4, over and out” Mike said. “Well, that was easy.” Nancy said. Mike still felt uneasy. He could still feel El, she was scared. When he closed his eyes, he could see where she was. He was worried now.

“I need to go to her.” Mike said. Nancy gave him a look. “You seriously want to go back there?” She asked. He nodded. “I can feel her Nance, I know where she is. I can help.” He said. Nancy pursed her lips. She turned the car around, and headed back to the lab.

_Dustin and Steve_

The Guards went into high alert when several smoke grenades were tossed in the area. One of them looked around confused until being violently smashed in the head by a bloody nail bat. Two more guards went down quickly as Steve rushed one, hitting him multiple times. The other guard was trying to run away when he tripped over Dustin who was on all floors. The last thing he saw was Steve jumping on him and smashing his face with the bat.

“We are entirely to comfortable with this shit.” Steve said. Dustin shrugged and headed for the radio room. “Cover me, I dunno if there are any more,” Dustin said. As he went in to work on disabling the jammer, Steve realized he did in fact forget a guard. He turned around and saw him

He was big, 6’5’’ and made of solid muscle. Steve was slightly nervous. “Do you speak my language?” He quipped, trying to keep himself from freaking out. “I don’t have any vegemite sandwiches.” The guard said. He put down his gun and Steve backed away, giving himself some distance.

“You better take cover, before I mess you up with my fuck off bat.” Steve said. The massive guard gave him a look. “Fuck you talking about boy.” He said. Steve extended his bat. “This is my fuck off bat, people who see it FUCK OFF!” Steve yelled and swung at him.

The massive guard effortlessly grabbed the bat and tossed it behind him. “A for effort kid, but this is the big leagues.” He said, and delivered a whallop of a punch to Steve. He went down, having never been hit that hard ever. Jonathan and Billy never hit that hard. Before he could react, he was punched again. The guard sent another punch his way, Steve blocked and punched him in the face. Through the mask, he could tell all it did was slightly annoy him. The guard grabbed Steve by his shirt and threw him delivered a massive headbutt.

He was now dazed, could barely keep himself focused. The guard stalked towards him, sending another punch. Steve blocked it again, only for the guard to hit him with his other fist into his stomach. He felt like throwing up. He felt his hair being grabbed, then a few more punches were delivered to his face.

“You got heart boy. I’ll make it quick for the kid in their.” He said tossing Steve to the side. _“Don’t you touch Dustin”_ Steve was thinking, crawling to his bat. He was facing the ground, trying to pull himself off. The guard was at the door. As he pulled it open, a hand came out holding a can of hairspray. The stream went into his face. Surprising him. He fell back, not able to concentrate. That was all Steve needed. He rushed forward, ignoring the blood flowing down his face and delivered a massive blow to the giant man’s head. He fell to his knees as Steve delivered a few more blows to his head, putting him down.

“Seriously man, you really need to learn how to fight.” Dustin said, coming out of the radio room. Steve gave him a look, “Did you see how big he was? I was lucky he didn’t punch my head off.” Steve said.

“Well, either way, we are in business.” Dustin said. He pulled out his radio, and made the call o the Colonel. “Hey, jammer is down, call the cavalry.” Dustin said. He received an affirmative and was told to head down to the lobby.

“C’mon Henderson, lets leave this to the pros.” Steve said walking with Dustin to the stairs.

_Lucas and Max_

After hearing Gordon’s broadcast to Brenner, Lucas and Max headed to their destination after fixing her hair and adjusting her shirt a little. They entered the engineering room, and headed to the machine they were directed to.

“Do you even know what you are doing?” Max asked. Lucas shrugged. “I mean, Dustin would be better for this since he is more mechanical than I am.” Lucas said. Max picked up a pipe, and kept a look out. She had a feeling they were not alone.

Her fears were confirmed when she heard a click. Max pushed Lucas aside as gunfire barely missed them. The two looked and saw a guard, his mask was off revealing his own red hair and a vicious smile.

“Oh, I didn’t know kids were here. I think I’ll have some fun. He fired the gun between them. Lucas and Max split up as the man laughed. He put the gun down and pulled a knife out. “I think I might cut some ribbons out.” He said stalking after Lucas. Lucas reached for his gun and mentally kicked himself, he left it in the security room. He still had his wrist rocket but he doubted it would do anything to help him. He his behind a machine, and hoped he wouldn’t be spotted. He saw the man round a corner, still looking for them. Lucas looked at the direction he was walking and saw Max, she had no idea he was behind her. Lucas had to act. He grabbed a rock from his fanny pack, he aimed at a further wall and fired. The noise distracted the guard and alerted Max.

Lucas acted fast. He grabbed a chain from the floor and rushed him The guard saw him coming and slashed at him. Lucas stopped before the blade could touch him. Max took the cue and hit the guard in the back of his legs with her pipe, knocking him down. Lucas then smacked him in the face with the chain. He stepped back as Max delivered another blow with the pipe. As Lucas swung the chain, the guard moved out of the way and used his arm to sweep his leg, knocking Lucas down. Max delivered an overhand swing with the pipe but the guard caught it, grabbed Max by the shirt and slammed her next to Lucas. He pulled out his pistol and pointed it at them.

“Ok brats. The one I shoot; I will shoot in the stomach and will watch as I carve the other one with my knife.” He growled. He pointed the gun at Max. Lucas crawled over her, hoping to shield her. As he was about to pull the trigger, machine gun fire dropped him. Lucas looked over and saw Jonathan aiming the submachine gun at him.

“You left something.” He said, pulling their pistols from his pants. The two laughed realizing they both forgot their only means of defense and Jonathan came back to help them.

Lucas went back to work on the elevator while Jonathan returned to Will. Max still by his side. With a bit of work, the elevator to the sub lab roared to life. “Colonel, you are good to come up.” Max said into her radio.

_“Good, Dustin and Steve got the radio working. Wait there, we will bring you down here for safety.” The colonel said_

Max breathed a sigh of relief and sank to the floor. Lucas sat next to her and put an arm around her. “I am guessing April Fools will be, what, the monsters turn out like the ones from Sesame Street?” Max asked. Lucas laughed. “Hopefully, I’d rather deal with Big Bird.” He said. Max laughed as well.

A minute later, the elevator doors opened and a team came out. The squad leader made his way to them. “You kids got guts.” He said helping them up. He ushered them to the elevator and sent them down.

The squad leader, a stern man named Cooper, looked to his men. “All right, lets get our house back.” He said. The men nodded.

When they came down the elevator, a few scientists met them and moved them to one of the dorm rooms they set up. Lucas wondered if El was kept in one of these rooms.

Potter entered the room, a warm smile on his face. “I know that crazed major will never admit it, but your loyalty to your friend is damn impressive.” He said sitting down.

“We have backup coming?” Lucas asked. Potter nodded. “Mike got in touch with the field team. I am waiting on a message from a friend of mine.” He said. Right on cue, a soldier in an olive drab uniform entered. “Colonel, he is on line 4.” He said. Potter nodded. “Get them some food, and bring the others down.” He said heading for his office.

Potter picked up his phone, glad he could get his secure line out. “Potter here” He said to the receiver

“It’s good to know you are ok Colonel. We just received the news about Brenner.” The man said. He was a CIA agent that Potter knew for years, named Isaacs. Potter doubted it was his real name

“How did you find that out?” Potter asked. “Sam Owens, we found him barely alive. Brenner tortured him for information. He should pull through.” He said.

“Ok, well we are short of men. Think you can spare some troops?” Potter asked. Isaacs laughed.

“I have a Marine unit on the way. Training exercise you see.” Isaacs said. That would work.

“There is another thing. We received orders to sanction Brenner. He was told to leave his former subjects alone. The President himself signed the order.” Isaacs said. “Oh, we were already planning on doing that anyway.” Potter said.

“Goody, we should be arriving in an hour.” And hung up.

Potter put the phone down. He looked and saw Steve and Dustin arrive, Steve looking like he picked a fight with a semi.

“Seriously, can you at least learn how to fight?” Max asked. Even Potter laughed at that.

_Gordon and Cryon_

Everything was set. The pair waited as they heard men come down the stairs. The guards got into position, exactly in the places Gordon set up. He looked to Cryon and nodded. The alien smiled and hit a switch. A gravity spring sent them out of their cover and into each other.

Before they could react, a grenade rolled to them. It took out six men and sent the others into each other. Gordon rushed in, firing his rifle in short bursts at the men on the ground. One got up and pointed his rifle, only to be shot in the head by Gordon’s quick movements. More men came from the stairs. Cryon joined in, flying through the room in a jet pack that made his little frame move faster. He fired his blaster, blasting holes into the guards as they tried to surround the room.

Gordon ran out of bullets for his rifle and moved to the submachine gun. He began cutting down men as they entered. “ _How many assholes does he have?”_ He thought. When the submachine gun ran out of rounds, he moved to the shotgun.

A guard rushed him and was met with a point-blank blast. Gordon then fired a few more rounds, clearing them out as he ran out of ammo. He looked around, Gordon and Cryon took out 40 men in a span of minutes. With a satisfied smile he made his way to the stairs. “I hope that wasn’t it” Gordon asked himself.

“You took way too much satisfaction form that.” Cryon said. “Just a bit. Call me old why don’t ya.” Gordon said needing to head to the top office.

_Mike and Nancy_

The returned to the lab, the rain was still coming down. But they knew it was a matter of time before it would stop and Brenner would have his escape plan ready.

“I’m going to find Gordon. He is the best shot.” He said walking towards the door. Nancy ran and stopped him. “Look I know you are going to try and save El, but look just be careful. I don’t wanna lose you.” She said hugging her brother. He returned the hug. “I love you Nancy.” Mike said. He had a few tears in his eyes. He knew he was doing something dangerous but he was glad someone supported him.

They let go of each other, “I love you to Mike, Go get your girl back.” She said. Mike nodded and headed back into the lab. Nancy looked and saw a van drive up. A man in rain gear came out, looking disheveled from his work outside in the rain.

“I am Dr. Adam Smiley. Well, I guess we can signal for the rain to stop.” He said.

“Nancy Wheeler, my brother Mike just went back into the lab.” She said. Smiley nodded, getting into the van and grabbing a rocket launcher. “Wanna help?” He asked.

Mike followed the trail of bodies, Gordon really seemed to enjoy his work. He found the room where he lured Brenner’s men to a trap and followed a voice. He looked up the stair well and saw Gordon and Cryon discussing a plan.

“The problem is the girl, don’t know how we can have a firefight with her in the room.” Cryon said.

“I could help.” Mike said, surprising the two of them. Mike held his hands up as Gordon pointed a pistol at him. “You know better than to sneak up on a government assassin right?” He said putting the gun away.

“Look, I don’t know how I can explain it, but I can see the room El is in. Like, vividly. She is tied to a chair in an office, Brenner and a few men are in there. There is also an elevator in the back of the room.” Mike said. Gordon was curious how he would know that but kept it to himself.

“Well, we need to keep his attention elsewhere. Brenner can lock down the building with a remote he has. Only reason he hasn’t yet is he has no idea the massive shit show coming down on him.” Gordon said.

“Ok, you can come, but you need to keep yourself undetected. On my signal, get the girl out of the room.” He said handing Mike a knife. Mike nodded. “Ya know, its very rare to see someone so brave for a little crush. I think we can all learn a thing or two” Gordon said.

“I am going to get my ship ready to recharge. Doc Smiley should be back.” Cryon said Heading downstairs. Gordon nodded and he and Mike headed upstairs to Brenner’s Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously my story is not season 3 compatible.So, i will finsih this story. I think I have two more to go before I end it. I was reading an author's note about how season 3 kinda ruined their story. Well, thats how it happens when you write fanfiction for an ongoing series. Star Wars fans feel your pain. I said i would talk season 3 and well, I am glad i watched it. I hope we don't have to wait nearly as long for season 4 (spoilers,we probably will) but luckily i have other fandoms to keep me from going crazy. Or one that does drive me crazy (looking at you Star Wars). Oh, and damn you Duffersfor getting the Neverending Story song stuck in my head again


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to start ramping this down. One more chapter after this and I will be done.

                                                                                                Chapter 6

 

Mike followed Gordon to the door leading to the top offices. He had the knife in a sheath attached to his belt. The gun was also there but he knew he wouldn’t need it. Gordon seemed to be capable. He could feel El getting closer. He hoped she could feel him getting closer.

“So, how long have you been able to detect her?” Gordon asked. Mike shrugged.

“I guess when she got back. I never paid to much mind to it. Hell, I didn’t know she was kidnapped till Max showed up.” Mike said. “Well, if she is up for it, Doc Smiley is kind of an expert on psychics. Brenner’s experiments are not the only one’s we ran into.” Gordon said. “Well considering the alien. I guess there are other weird things out there.” Mike said.

“Oh, you have no idea. 20 years of this and it things keep getting stranger. I think this is the most straightforward thing I have had to deal with in years.” Gordon said.

“Well, I dunno if I can handle this stuff. El and I just want to have a normal life. Should have figured that asshole would throw a monkey wrench,” Mike said bitterly.

“Now, this lab is back and I am going to have to worry you guys will take her from her life.” Mike said. Gordon gave him a look. He stopped and knelt to Mike. “Look, I know we only know each other for a few hours but I need you to trust me kid. We may approach her when she is eighteen, but it will be her choice. Our job isn’t to kidnap and torture kids because of gifts they have. We protect our world. Ask Cryon sometime, he will tell you how we all saved the world once from his own damn people.” Gordon said putting a hand on Mike’s shoulder.

Mike thought about it for a moment. He nodded and the two continued. Gordon had one question. “This has bothered me all damn night, but where the fuck are your parents?” He asked.

They made there way outside the room. They silently entered, Gordon motioning for Mike to go around. The top floor was massive, but largely unguarded. Brenner had no idea how bad things were going for him.

He hugged the walls, his pistol by his side. He could hear Brenner talking to his men, slight agitation in his voice.

“How could he take out ALL of your men?” Brenner said to the commander. “He had help. I think we need to chance driving out. Or better yet, surrendering,” He said to Brenner.

Brenner slapped the commander hard in the face. “We are not giving up. I have the subject back and I will not give her up!” He said.

“You really should listen to good advice Martin.” Gordon said, walking around the corner. He was in an executive boardroom. A massive table in the center with chairs around it. He could briefly see Brenner’s old office and the girl tied up in their.

“So you made it.” Brenner said irritated. The remaining guards surrounded Gordon, keeping guns trained on him. Gordon had a slight smirk.

“I told you not to screw with me Martin. And look at what you have left. Tell me it was worth it.” He said. Brenner laughed. “You think you won? My men can just kill you and I will leave your precious XCOM in the dust.” He snarled.

“So why don’t you just go ahead and kill me? Wanting to gloat? Or do you think I have another trick up my sleeve.” Gordon said. The guards around him began looking nervous. Gordon continued to smirk.

_Nancy_

The rain began to subside. Nancy could tell it was letting up. She then saw the craft in the sky. It was the size of her station wagon, in a disc like shape. The craft landed in the woods. Nancy got ready, putting the rocket launcher over her shoulder.

_Brenner’s Office_

Brenner saw the rain subside. He smiled again. “Call the chopper. Once we are in the air, kill him.” Brenner said.

 _“yea good luck with that asshole”_ Gordon thought.

Brenner’s office had two doors. One led to the board room where Brenner and his men were facing Gordon. The other lead to a hallway that was near the stairs and the executive elevator. Mike hid behind the door. Waiting for his signal.

_Nancy_

Doctor Smiley heard the chopper before it was in view. He smirked, just a standard transport helicopter. Easy pickings. He felt bad to be out of the lab when Brenner turned on them. Although, he should have suspected him. The group had long suspected a few of the “special” individuals they occasionally encountered were from Brenner’s experiments back in the 60’s and 70’s. But he offered them help. And they were working out of an abandoned school in Connecticut.

They kept Cryon from him, not trusting Brenner with that bit of information. As far as Brenner was concerned, they were a very deadly research group. It was effective, till it turned out Brenner hired mercenaries to overtake them when they moved to Hawkins.

Now, instead of researching the after effects of an interdimensional invasion, he was having a skinny 17 year old girl assist in shooting down a helicopter. She was determined. And eager to help.

“Ok, so this is a prototype we were working on. We tested it a few weeks ago, but never got to use it in the field. Experimental heat seeker. Just lock on and push the button.” He explained to Nancy. She nodded, looking through the scope

It made a beeping noise as it tracked the helicopter’s heat signature. The tracking dot locked on and she pulled the trigger.

This was no ordinary rocket launcher. It was an experimental laser cannon. A massive blast erupted from the weapon and tore the helicopter in two.

“WOAH!” Nancy exclaimed. “I need one of these for when I go to Chicago.” She said.

“I know, pretty cool huh?” Doctor Smiley said. “Ok, old friend, take care of business.” He said looking at the top floor.

 

_Brenner’s Office_

They all saw it. The explosion. The getaway was now busted. Gordon smiled. Before Brenner could issue a command, Gordon grabbed one of the men surrounding him and tossed him into another guard. He then fired his pistol at another guard’s head, dropping him. During the confusion, Gordon jumped on the table and rushed at Brenner. He kicked the controller out of his hand, jumped in front of him and punched him a few times in the face.

Mike heard the commotion and rushed over to El, he came from behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, her eyes brightened up seeing Mike there.

“Miss me?” he asked. Pulling the knife out. She let out a grunt in approval. Mike cut the binds on her legs and helped her out of the chair.

“Let’s make a run for the elevator.” Mike said. She nodded and the two ran out of the office. They ran down the hall, heading to the elevator.

Gordon kept wailing on Brenner before the two guards he threw to the ground got up and rushed him. One tried to stab him with a knife. Gordon grabbed his wrist and twisted the arm to where the blade was facing his attacker. With a shive he sent the knife into his attacker’s neck.

The other one tried to pull out his pistol but began fumbling with it. Gordon grinned at him, punching him in the face a few times, before grabbing the pistol and shooting him a few times.

He looked around for Brenner, he somehow got away. When he made his way to the hallway, he saw Brenner entering the stair way. He gave him a vicious smile before hitting a button on his controller. The doors shut close, locking the stairs. “Shit” He said banging the door.

Mike was quickly trying to cut the binds around El’s wrists. Once they were free, she turned around and gave him a massive hug. He felt he could stay with her forever in that embrace. He looked at her and grimaced at the gag. He carefully pulled the tape down that was wrapping around her head. Once it was off her mouth, she spit out the rag they stuffed in her mouth. Mike helped her remove it and gave her a small smile.

“I knew you would come.” She said. Mike nodded to her. “I said we will always be together.” He said. She smiled at him then quickly frowned. “Is Max okay? They said they killed her.” She asked. Mike shook his head. “No, the guy who shot her grazed her. He was on our side. She was the one who told us what happened.” Mike said. Relief flooded her as she almost began crying.

Suddenly the elevator stopped and it opened in an office area. “Um….this isn’t were we were going.” Mike said. His radio began buzzing. “Paladin here” Mike said.

 _“First, your callsign is Noodle, second, Brenner got away. He locked the stairs and I think he stopped the elevator. What floor are you on?”_ Gordon asked. Mike rolled his eyes.

“I think it’s the 3rd floor. Bunch of cubicles and such around,” Mike said.

“ _Good, find a place to hide while I get this door open.”_ Gordon said.

“10-4 Over and out.” Mike said. “Cmon, lets go,” He said, grabbing El’s hand. They rushed to a far off cubicle and hid under the desk. The two huddled together under the desk.

“Why can’t we go on normal dates?” El asked. Mike had a slight laugh. “Where would the fun be in that.” Mike said, pulling out a vial of green liquid. “That guy on the radio said this stuff should restore your powers.” He said uncapping the bottle. El looked at it suspiciously. “I trust them.” Mike said. That was all she needed to hear and she swallowed the vial.

“It shouldn’t take long. But I am already feeling my headache go away” Mike said. El looked concerned. “You were also getting headaches?” She asked. “Lately, since you got back, I have been feeling the same things you felt. I can usually ignore them but tonight was not the case.” Mike said. El gripped his hand. “I didn’t know” She said.

“We will figure it all out together. But we need to make it out of here first.” He said. Their talk is then interrupted by a door slamming. Brenner had entered their floor. He looked at the elevator and smiled.

“I know you are here Eleven. I made sure it stopped here. You will be coming with me and that is final,” Brenner said, his calm exterior starting to crack.

Mike looked at Brenner, needing a plan till El was ready to make their escape. “I am going to distract him. Keep him busy for a minute.” Mike said. She shook her head at him. “No you idiot. We should stay here.” El said. Mike gave her a half smile. “He will corner us here. If I can keep him distracted and away from you, we can then make our escape once your powers are back.” Mike said.

El didn’t want Mike to put himself in danger, nobody should be at risk. He touched his forehead to hers. She faced him and kissed him. Not a small kiss that they shared but a full kiss. When they broke apart, she smiled at him. “Be careful.” She said. Mike nodded and left the cubicle.

He darted around, knocking things off desks, luring Brenner away from where El was hiding. Brenner took the bait and was following him. “Come out Eleven. I am tired of this game.” He said. Mike appeared behind him, gripping the knife in his hand. He rushed him and as he was going to slash his legs, Brenner rounded on him and kicked Mike back.

“Mr. Wheeler. It is good to finally meet you.” He said with a smile. Mike got up, still holding the knife. He took a defensive position. “So you insist on fighting? You know, you can come with me? I need to see what child birth would do for Eleven.” He said, removing his blazer. Mike looked sick.

“You don’t even see her as a person. Just some experiment. You don’t deserve her!” Mike snarled. Brenner smiled as he began rolling up his sleeves. “The world will not understand her. Will not accept her. So she must be used to better mankind.” Brenner said.

“She doesn’t need the world to understand her or accept her. Because her friends and family understand and accept her. And she is free to be her own person.” Mike said. He dropped his backpack and pulled off his jacket. He didn’t know how well this was going to go but he needed to buy El time.

The two charged each other. Brenner, being much taller and larger than Mike, pushed him down and delivered a kick to Mike’s stomach. Mike tried to slash him with the knife but Brenner grabbed his arm and took the knife away and threw it behind him.

While Brenner was over Mike, he got kicked in the face by Mike, stunning him a bit. Mike scurried back, got on his feet and rushed him. He punched him once with his left, then with his right. Brenner looked at Mike and gave him a savage smile. “That’s your best?” He said. He grabbed Mike by his shirt and slammed him onto a desk in a cubicle. He began punching Mike in the face multiple times, blood flying off his face. He took a moment to admire his beating of a fourteen year old. “When I find Eleven, I will let her see me break your neck. She will see how I can give her things and take them away.” Brenner said, his cold voice now growling.

Brenner picked Mike up and tossed him to the ground. Mike began coughing up blood. He started crawling away. He saw his knife and began crawling towards it. Brenner sees this and stomps towards him. He places his foot on Mike’s back putting pressure and keeping him in place. He reaches over and grabs the knife. Brenner turns Mike over and holds the blade to his throat.

“Your bravery was foolish. Now, you have lost.” He said. He then began a stabbing motion to Mike’s throat.

He didn’t get to move his arm. It was held in place. Brenner and Mike looked at ahead and saw El, her nose bleeding, face contorted with fury. With a shove with her powers, Brenner flew off Mike. She walked towards Mike, her face softening. “I’ll handle this.” She said, grazing her hand over Mike’s hair. Mike nodded and have her a smile.

Brenner stood up, surprised at the force Eleven shoved him. “Eleven…” He started. He was cut off by being slammed on the ceiling and dropped to the floor. “YOU DO NOT GET TO SPEAK TO ME ANYMORE!” She yelled. She lifted him up and flung him through several cubicles.

“You are not my papa, you are not my father.” She said throwing a cubicle wall at him. “My father is a good man, he loves me for me, not for being able to do this!” She yelled, tossing Brenner into a wall and holding him in place.

“I am done with you. You took my mother from me. You took my childhood from me. You will not take my future and you will not take my family from me.” She snarled at him.

“Well said young lady.” El turned around and saw a short man in olive drab. He wasn’t armed and didn’t come off as threatening.

“Mike lifted the lockdown. Why don’t you go to him and let us handle him.” He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. El nodded and dropped Brenner. She then made a motion and broke both his legs. “I am done with him.” She said heading over to Mike.

He was leaning against the elevator, holding a controller she saw Brenner had. Her face softened as she saw how hurt he was.

She hugged him, not so tight to hurt him and the two stood there until Gordon arrived. “Can you two stop being so damn cute?” He asked. The two laughed. “Look, get in the elevator, head down to the sub lab. Your friends are safe down there.” Gordon said pushing the elevator button. The two entered and hit the button for the sub lab.

As the elevator went down, Gordon headed to where he saw Potter, standing over the bloody and bruised Dr. Brenner. “Oh hi Martin, fancy seeing you here.” Gordon said, glaring at him. Martin was now terrified. “I surrender, please, I surrender.” He began begging. Potter and Gordon began laughing. “Sorry asshole, but I have a sanction on you. Well, even if I didn’t, I told you that you weren’t leaving here alive.” Gordon said pulling out his pistol. “I dunno, I should enjoy this a lot more.” He said. He then fired two rounds into Brenner’s head, finally killing him. The pair headed to the other elevator, leaving the dead body for someone else to deal with.

El and Mike sat on the floor of the elevator, holding on to each other. El letting out soft sobs as she held onto Mike for dear life. While El was unleashing her fury on Brenner, Mike got his backpack back. He pulled it off his shoulders and opened it. He retrieved a red envelope and handed it to her.

“Happy Valentine’s Day El.” Mike said. She smiled at him and took the card from him. “I promise next year I’ll take you out instead.” He said with a grin. She laughed and hugged him again. The doors opened and several doctors and scientists entered to check them over. They decided it was better for their health not to separate the two.

Nancy found the two in the infirmary, Mike’s face cleaned up and with bandages over the cuts from his fight with Brenner. “I thought I told you to be careful.” She said. Mike shrugged, then reached out for her. Nancy walked over and hugged him. El sat by them, smiling at the sibling reunion. She was also in a bed, resting from her own trying day.

The others came around, all with various injuries of their own. El was very freaked out when she met Cryon but warmed up when the others said he was fine. The group wasn’t to bad considering and were released. Gordon went with Steve to get his car from where they parked it.

They all went to the Wheeler house. Steve even stayed to keep an eye on the kids. When he checked on them in the basement he almost made cooing noises at them. Mike and El were on the couch, with Mike laying on El while she stroked his hair. Max and Lucas were sleeping on one of the chairs, Max in Lucas’s lap with his arms wrapped around her. Dustin and Will were in sleeping bags on the floor. They all looked peaceful asleep. Steve wanted this to be normal, no monsters or government conspiracies.

He walked back to the living room and found Nancy and Jonathan waiting for him.

“So, odd question. What are we going to tell the adults?” Nancy asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy. Next chapter will be the end and then I will go on a writing hiatus for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

                                                                                                Chapter 7

_I woke last night to the sound of thunder_

_How far off I sat and wondered_

_Started humming a song from 1962_

_Strange how the night moves_

Hopper shut off the radio. He was nearing Hawkins. Joyce sat in the passenger seat, an anxious look on her face. The pair were out of town on a grief counseling retreat. The fact it fell on Valentine’s Day weekend was just a coincidence, but they did get a decent discount. Joyce hadn’t been the same since Bob died, and if Hopper was being honest, he never quite recovered from Sara’s death. The day and a half they spent there was great. Then when Hopper called to check on El, he wondered why she didn’t answer. When Joyce tried to call Will, they wondered if they were all at one house.

But when Hopper tried to call the station, he couldn’t get an answer. So the pair left early and headed back to Hawkins. Hopper had one destination in mind. He knew Mike’s parents were out of town and Nancy was camping with Jonathan. So that would be a tempting place to go.

They turned down Maple Street and both let out a sigh of relief. Jonathan and Steve’s cars were in the driveway, along with all the kids bikes. Hopper hoped he was just being paranoid. He pulled up to the curb and both exited the car.

Hopper was met at the door by Nancy before he could knock. “You two are back early.” She said. Hopper nodded. “We got worried when we couldn’t get a hold of anybody.” He said. She nodded at that. “Yea, a freak storm came through. Rained me and Jonathan out. Came home and all the kids were here. Steve was watching them.” She said. Hopper was trying to enter the house. “Look, I just wanna make sure El is okay.” Hopper said, giving Nancy a pointed glare. Nancy moved out of the way.

“They are in the basement. Barely slept all night,” Nancy said. “Oh don’t worry, we’ll be quiet.” Joyce said moving past her. Hopper opened the door to the basement and carefully walked down the stairs. The pair were greeted by the sight of everyone asleep. Mike and El were on the couch, with Mike asleep on El’s shoulder. Hopper wondered what the bandages were for. Dustin and Will were on the floor in sleeping bags, looking peaceful. Lucas and Max were sharing a chair, both also looking peaceful but also having bandages on each other.

Hopper and Joyce quickly left the basement. Hopper saw Steve on the couch, sound asleep, but his face looked like he went twelve rounds with Sugar Ray Leonard. Hopper motioned for Nancy to the kitchen.

“You want to revise what you just told is young lady?” Hopper said growling. Nancy looked down at the floor.

“Maybe I can help with that Chief.” A voice came from the back door. Hopper and Joyce turned to face a stranger. He was wearing a suit, drinking from a cup of coffee he seemed to take from Karen Wheeler’s cupboard. He looked to be Hopper’s age, but more worn out.

“Who the hell are you?” Hopper growled. He flashed them a smile. “Major Gordon Becker, Department of Education.” He said. Hopper’s eyes narrowed. “Since when does the Department of Education need a trained assassin?” Hopper asked. He could tell a trained killer when he saw one. “We take truancy very seriously.” He said, motioning for them to sit at the table. “We have a few things to discuss. Namely about what happened last night.” He said.

The man explained the events of the previous night with Hopper and Joyce getting angry that Brenner had returned. _“How dare that son of a bitch lay a hand on my daughter!”_ Hopper growled in his head. He also felt a sense of pride when he realized Mike got injured protecting El. When the man finished he took another drink of coffee. “So we are still moving into Hawkins Lab. Kind of need a base of operations.” He said.

“Yea, but why there? It’s supposed to be shut down?” Joyce asked. “Well Mrs. Byers, it’s just perfect. It’s supposed to be abandoned. And it’s in a good random location nobody will think twice that we are there.” Gordon said.

“Ok, but how am I supposed to not feel paranoid that another secret lab is working out of there,” Hopper asked. Gordon nodded, expecting that. “Come on in Cryon.” He said. An alien stepped through the back door and both Joyce and Hopper were on their feet. “Relax, he is relatively harmless.” Gordon said. “Relatively?” Hopper nearly shouts.

“Look, we just want to use the lab as a base of operations. We keep to ourselves for the most part. Also, we have no interest in your daughter.” Gordon said. He hoped he was believed. He was honest with Mike about not wanting to use her for anything.

“Oh, yea and I also brought this back.” He said putting El’s backpack on the table. “Crazy night.” He explained.

Hopper looked it over, he saw a red envelope inside. He pulled it out absentmindedly and saw it was addressed to him. Not as Hopper, but as Dad. A small smile formed and he opened the envelope. It was a hand made card that said “Love you lots Dad” in her handwriting. Hopper put the card down and saw Gordon had an amused look on his face.

“We can also keep an eye on things. My boss is putting me into the high school as a guidance counselor. “ He said. He looked uncomfortable at the thought and Hopper was amused by that. “I am guessing you prefer field work.” Hopper said. Gordon nodded while also rolling his eyes.

The basement door opened and out came Mike and El. Both looked exhausted but El perked up seeing her dad. She rushed to him and almost knocked him down with a tackle hug. Hopper laughed a little while returning the hug. “I was scared I wouldn’t see you again.” She said, near tears.

“Well, it’s a good thing Mike came for you.” Hopper said, giving a wink to Mike. “Although, kid, you really need to learn how to fight.” The room let out a laugh as Mike looked embarrassed.

Satisfied everything was in order, Gordon left and headed back to base. The town was in good hands.

_Brimborn Steel Works_

The steel factory was abandoned for many years. Nobody really came over except to throw rocks at windows or dance away their frustrations. It was perfect for him.

Mind Flayer they called him, something to call the instrument of conquest. It did not care for silly things like names, but it suited him fine. What they called him was unimportant. What it planned was.

It was so close to stepping into their world and beginning the conquest. But the monster stopped them. The monster who opened the gate. The one who let them in. It needed to do away with the monster, the only one who could stop him. It just needed a new host.

The child was out of the question. The tiny agents it used saw the monster was close with the child. In it’s weakened state, the monster would easy defeat him. So, it waited for a perfect opportunity.

A vehicle came through, two ants were performing a mating ritual. The Mind Flayer was disgusted. It would soon kill them of not for the license plate. They came far just for a mating ritual. It said “Illinois” on it. From his time with the child, Illinois was far from where the monster lived.

“Yea, my dad would freak. I’m glad we drove a state away.” The female said. The male was not paying attention. He was touching her and kissing her neck. “This place is so creepy, it’s kinda hot.” The female said.

“Yea, I saw the hotels in town, they kinda suck.” The male said. The Mind Flayer reached to his tiny minion. A small rodent. He had it go by and make noise. The two looked around. “Hey, is anyone there?” The male said. He stopped his mating ritual to check the noise. “C’mon baby hurry up. I need some attention.” She said.

The male walked to the area the minion was knocking things down at. It was dark, perfect for him to move silently. The male looked and just saw a rat making nose. He huffed and began turning around. As he moved, the shadow leaped at him. Before he could make a noise, the shadow entered his mouth, silencing him as he entered. The bond was complete.

The Mind Flayer returned to the female. Face determined. “About time you came back. How about we continue…” Her words were cut off as the Mind Flayer grabbed her throat. “Try very hard to stay still.” He said. He placed a piece of himself inside her. He saw her memories. Her father was a man of faith, with a large following. Perfection.

The two got into the car, turning the A/C up all the way. They drove off. The next time they would return, it would be with an army. And they will end the monster and take this world for their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, i am finally finished. I will be taking a short hiatus to keep myself from burning out. I have a sequel planned so look forward to that and a few other projects I have. Hope ya'll enjoy


End file.
